If these wings could fly for the rest of our lives
by GennaMae
Summary: 'At first glance her cell is empty. But appearances tended to be deceiving and the sound of another's presence confirmed otherwise. Outside the bars of her cell he called out to his wife. "Hiding from someone?"' River and The Doctor and one of their night time meetings, of blue diaries, prison breakouts and something amazing.


**_I just want to be by your side if these wings could fly for the rest of our lives_**

**A/N:** This is set further on in the Doctor's and River's timelines for the both of them, definitely after the wedding, it's part of those of those secret night time adventures that they go on where they are all happy with no cares and in love (see the end for full A/N). **Disclaimer:** Not mine, if it was the episodes would just be full of little, romantic jaunts between these two that Moffatt keeps from us.

At first glance her cell was empty. But appearances tended to be deceiving and the sound of another's presence confirmed otherwise. Outside the bars of the cell he called out to her, "hiding from someone?" River's answer was delayed because diary within her grasp, she appeared from under her bed, sliding out and standing up to face him. "Why should I be?" Smirking, she strode over to him, her curls bouncing softly as she did. She greeted him with a casual, quick kiss on the lips through the gap in the cell bars when he lent towards her. Just like that he found himself slipping into the comfort of the banter they had around each other. "You tell me,' he said smoothly.

"Not that I'm aware of, no." She shrugged.

"So the question begs, Doctor Song what were you doing under the bed? I doubt there are really any monsters there?"

"Like I said before, Sweetie, it's lucky you're pretty. I don't know why I take your cheek." She smiled and put her hands on her hip, diary in one hand resting on her the jut of her hip. "Because you love me?" He offered up an explanation with a boyish grin and a childish cheekiness in his voice to match it. "You flatter yourself, really." River responded with a look in her eye literally offering that she could keep up this type of banter all day, he had no doubt of that and one day he would definitely take her up on that offer. Nevertheless, curiosity crept up on him. "So, why were you under there?"

"One doesn't leave their diary just lying around for prying eyes," she explained a bit cryptically.

"Oh, so it is a hiding place," he concluded, wondering what sort of perception filters and secret sliding panels, if their being was possible in a prison – scrap that thought, _anything_ was possible for River Song – concealed her prized possession. "But now you know I have to kill you."

"Again?"

"Afraid so."

"Any chance of a quick look in _our _diary, then? Dead men don't tell tales."

"You and I both know that isn't true but I will tell you one excerpt," she offered him and said the day's date, looked at her watch and noted the time. "The adventure started off like any other with the ring of alarms and several helpless guards marvelling once again at an empty cell that would remain that way for a few days to come."

His grin widened. And he went to draw out his sonic screwdriver to open her cell door but she had already retrieved a hooked, metal instrument from her possessions and hand snaked round the cell bar to get to the lock on it, was expertly picking said lock.

"You've got a lock pick for your own cell?"

"I know it does take some of the fun out of a crazy break-out, but it's much less fussy."

"You may as well have the key," he said, at the same time he said it she gives him a _look_, one with an innocently raised eyebrow and he's not sure if he should be in disbelief or have expected his words to be true. "I don't think I'm going to ask how a prisoner acquired a key to their own cell in one of the most notorious containment faculties in the universe." He wasn't he sure wanted to know how, or the legalities of it, or the lack of them. After all, Stormcage was partly a notorious containment facility because of its inability to contain her.

"What can I say, the standards are slipping." And to perfectly illustrate that, her cell door opened and free, she stepped out. "As cool as that was there is one problem with your earlier narrative now." He was sure several helpless guards weren't in short supply; the problem was that they yet had no cause to appear. He also had little idea when a guard would patrol this corridor to check she was in her cell and raise the alarm. Maybe the guards tried to avoid that duty, purely because nine times out of ten they'd walk past a vacant cell and be in the firing line when their boss found out.

"I suppose all the theatrics of breaking out don't have to be saved for another day," she said, then pressed her hand on the alarm situated on the wall near her cell that so many guards have set off because of her escapades in the past. Lights blared and noise filled the corridor. As if they are in no rush at all, he hooked his arm in hers. "So what happens next in your diary entry, where to now?

"You decide."

"Alright," he agreed whilst they set off to the TARDIS waiting to whisk them away to another adventure that would become another chapter in the condemned and cursed fairy-tale of their love. The Doctor continued the narrative of their next chapter, "Little did she know that the adventure would not be like any other. Because he promised that it would be something unforgettable, something magical no matter if there was no occasion to cause it, he would make sure it would be. . ." The Doctor lent closer towards River, so his breath was tickled her ear and sent anticipation tingling down her spine, "simply and utterly _amazing_."

He pushed open the door to his unconventional home, and took her by the hand in. The time machine dematerialised seconds before the guards ran to the cell of their serial escapee. "I thought you brought your diary?" He asked when there were inside the room, and there was no sign of the blue book. Hadn't she had it in her hands whilst that'd been flirting and her consequently escaping?

Secretively, River tapped her nose in response to his questioning. "Now, Doctor," she jokingly challenged him, "I want to be amazed."

"And so you shall," he confirmed with a flourish of his hands and a tap of the controls on the TARDIS console. At that moment he had realised he had lied to her before, the occasion did have cause for something magical and unforgettable. River Song, his wife, his lover was there beside him and he didn't know how long it would be before she was taken away from him forever. There was no death or life situation, no grief or tragic event that had brought them together, no threat of paradoxes or distrust between them. There was just them. And he intended to enjoy and cherish that rare, beautiful occasion to its full extent like it could last for the rest of their lives.

**A/N: **I have no idea where this piece came from it was so random and fluffy I thought it wouldn't fit in my collection of one-shots and _they're_ random and I should of wrote a chapter to the many, many stories I have half-begun for this pairing or maybe even revise for my impossibly important math exam on Wednesday instead of writing it, but I do sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
